Welcome to the Freak Show
by LaCatrinita
Summary: A young girl from a freak-show was kidnapped by Lance Boil yet escaped. Now,she need the help of the Grossologists to save her freak-show friends. My fist Grossology story,please review!
1. Prolouge

This is my first Grossology story!

Bare with meh,_vatos_!

I own nothing but Yoil-Nita,her uncle,and the freak-show.

* * *

**_La Catrinita's_**

**Welcome to the Freak-Show**

On the outskirts of town,a huge,black and red circus tent stood.

Inside the tent was pitch-black.

People quietly chattered as they waited for the show to start.

Suddenly,a voice boomed over whispers of people.

"_WELCOME,ONE AND ALL!_"

Everyone became dead quiet.

"_AS A WARNING,THOSE WITH WEAK HEARTS,WEAK STOMACHS,AND WEAK MINDS;PLEASE LEAVE THE ARENA!_"

Very few people left,but the majority stayed seated.

"_I WARN YOU ALL,WHAT YOU ARE ALL ABOUT TO SEE IS **NOT** FOR THE SOFT HEARTED!_"

Even less people left.

"_THIS IS OUR LAST WARNING!_"

No one left.

"..._WE WARNED YOU..._"

Suddenly a light went on.

Under the light was a small,quite figure.

It was a little less than 6 feet tall.  
This was obviously the Ring-Master

Suddenly from the the figure came a soft voice

"_Welcome to the Freak-show.._."

All the lights came on.

Half the people retched and almost puked.  
The other half either fainted and screamed.

In the arena was lined up a group of hideous,unholy creatures.

The biggest was a fat,towering rhino-like creature with two horns,human like arms,and a thick body.  
The shortest was a human head with finger-like appendages sticking out from under his body-less neck.

The others in between were just down-right disgusting.

But the only one that was the least disgusting was a small human-like ragdoll-girl.

She had big-red ponytails,an all-gray eye and an eye with a pitch-black iris,multi-colored patches stitched all over her body,a red and white dress,and black shoes with white,knee-high socks.

Some of the people pointed at her and either cooed or laughed.

She hung her head down and nobody noticed when tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

As the audience started to calm down,the freaks stood up strait.

All of a sudden, the ragdoll-girl walked out of the line.

Her voice was soft and raspy and she started vocalizing.

The people started laughing quietly.

Suddenly,her soft girl voice completelychanged and started singing:

_** Summer don't know me no more**_  
_**Eager man, that's all**_

Every person in the tent was stunned.  
She sang like a girl at first,then her voice became that of a grown man!

_**Summer don't know me **_  
_**He just let me love in myself**_  
_**'Cause I took you're love from you **_  
_**that just died, yeah..**_

Then,all the freaks behind her ran to different parts of the arena.

_**I saw that day,**_  
_**Lost my mind**_  
_**Lord, I'm fine**_  
_**Maybe in time**_  
_**You'll want to be mine**_

All the freaks started doing tricks.  
The rhino-like freak juggled the body-less-head freak.

_**Don't stop the buck when it comes**_  
_**It's the dawn, you'll see**_

A scorpion-lady tossed two ugly troll-freaks in the air and they were caught by a spider-freak on the trapeze.

_**Money won't get there**_  
_**Ten years passed tonight**_  
_**You'll flee**_

A two-headed freak did a fire trick.  
One head 'ate' the fire and the other head spat it out to the people.  
Yet,nobody was hurt.

_**If you do then,**_  
_**I'll be someone**_  
_**To find you**_

Two dog-like freaks chased each other around the arena,making the audience laugh for the first time.

_**I saw that day,**_  
_**Lost my mind**_  
_**Lord, I'm fine**_  
_**Maybe in time**_  
_**You'll want to be mine**_

The ragdoll-girl slowly walked back to were she was before as the freaks continued their tricks.

_**I saw that day,**_  
_**Lost my mind**_  
_**Lord, I'm fine**_  
_**Maybe in time**_  
_**You'll want to be mine**_

When she reached her place,all freaks froze.

_**Maybe in time**_  
_**You'll want to be mine**_  
_**Maybe in time**_  
_**You'll want to be mine**_

And is if on cue all the freaks ran to were they were in line,as well.

It was silent for a few seconds.

Then the whole arena got on thier feet and clapped and cheered.

...All but a cloaked figure,standing at the entrance of the tent.

The figure smirked as he eyed the ragdoll-girl,who began to smile and cheers of the people.

* * *

That very night,in a trailer behind the tent,slept the Ring-Master.

On the couch beside him,slept the ragdoll-girl.

All of sudden,there was a loud crashing sound outside the trailer.

The Ring-Master jumped awake and so did the ragdoll-girl.

"What was that,_tio_?" she asked with slight fear in her voice

"I'll go see. You stay here,_mijita_." he said as he got out of bed and shoved a coat of his dark-blue PJs.

He slowly walked out of the trailer.

The ragdoll-girl didn't hear anything...

**BAM!**

"WHO THE-"

**BANG!  
****CRAAAASH!**

"_T-tio_...?"

Suddenly,someone swung the door of the trailer open and jumped in.

The ragdoll-girl shoved the blanket over her head.  
She shook with fear.

She heard the sound feet stepping closer and closer...

A pair of arms swung themselves around the blanket and the ragdoll-girl wrapped inside.

She struggled to get free,but kept failing with every try.

Whoever had her started walking out of the trailer.

Within minutes,she felt herself getting dropped onto a cold,metal surface.

Her slowly took the blanket off her head with shaking hands...

She gasped at the sight of her fellow freak-show friends being tied up or chained.

She turned and went white with fear as she was face-to-face with someone who was truly freak-show worthy.

"Hello,my child." he greeted

All she could was shake in terror.

"My name is Lance Boil but you may call me Lance"

"W-what d-d-did you d-do t-t-t-to my _t-tio_?" she asked as she shook a bit less than before

"Don't worry,your uncle fine..."

She started breathing heavily,she could tell that this 'Lance' person was lying.

"You have nothing to fear..."

He backed up and the ragdoll saw the she was in the back of a large truck.

"...you're in my care now...Yoli-Nita..."

Then he slammed the doors closed.

The truck roaredto life as the the ragdoll,Yoli-Nita,got up and started to pound on the door.

"**HELP! HELP!**" she screamed as the truck began to tear down the road.  
She kept punching and screaming as her bound up friends just watched.

"It's no use,Yoli..." the rhino-freak groaned

"**HELP! HEL**-"

Her cries for help were cut short when suddenly the doors swung open!  
"AHHH!"

She fell out and tumbled down to the ground.

She got up and watched as the truck faded down the road.

Yoli-Nita watched as the friends starred as they roared way into the night...

She looked around...

She realized somthing...

"W-where am I?"

She looked around...

Nobody up or down the road...

It was pitch black...

She started walking down the road hoping to find some who could help her...

Little did she know,she would.

* * *

PLEEEEEEEEEAAASSSEEE REVIEW!

NOBODY HAS REVIEWED TO MY STORIES AND I'VE BEEN HAVING A WIERD/BAD MONTH.  
More to come,soon!


	2. Start and waking up

This gonna take me forever...

I just hope _ustedes_ can wait XD

I own nothing but Yoli-Nita.

* * *

'_Where am I...?'_

The small rag-doll girl just kept walking up the road,toward the direction of the truck that took her friends.

Hot tears rolled down her stitched cheeks.

She didn't where she was going,but it was her only chance at finding help.

She looked up for a second as she saw something heading up near her.

It was sign the welcomed her to a town.

She walked around the sign and,as the sign indicated,she was the lights of a town that glowed in the night.

"...help!...Someone will help me here!" she said to herself,smiling again

She walked down the road,towards the city with hope in her heart.

* * *

_7 hours later..._

* * *

The streaks of morning's light shone through the window of a certain red-head.

She started blinking awake as she felt the sun on her face.

She got up from her bed and stretched as she walked to the window.

Looking out,she saw the sun was barley in the sky and half of the ground was still darkened.

Abby Archer,one the best and only grossologists in town,looked away from the window to start her day.

* * *

Abby walked down to the kitchen and met her brother,Ty,another grossologist,there in the kitchen as he eat breakfast by himself.

"Where are mom and dad?" she asked

"Dad left to work early and mom went to the market." he replied as he scooped up a spoon full of cereal

Abby grabbed the box of cereal that was next to Ty and pour herself a bowl of the cereal.

"Hey,isn't today our day off?"

Abby looked up at her brother,remembering that today was the only day they could be off duty as grossologist.

"I think it is." she answered,suddenly happy

"Sweet,I can't wait to go the park!"

"Remind me why we're going to the park again?"

"Today's the day they have that carnival in the park!"

"Oh,yeah! I almost forgot!"

"They're gonna have food,games-"

"-and rides-"

"-and the Freak-Show!"

"Yeah and-" Abby stopped mid-sentence

Ty instantly realized why she stopped.

"...Abby,I-"

"It's OK...But I can't BELIEVE why people _still_ enjoy that kind of stuff!"

"I know...It's not fair for the...'_freaks_',it's just..."

"Hey,"Abby got up to put her dishes away,"It's our day off...Let's just make the best of it."

"Yeah." Ty got up to put his dishes away

* * *

The sun's ray hit the multi-colored patches of the rag-doll girl.

She groaned awake and tried to get up but-

**BONK!**

She rubbed her head and looked up.

Yoli-Nita's different colored saw the texture of wood above her.

It took her a while to figure out where she was...

She crawled out from under the park bench and stood up to brush the leaves and dirt of her raggedy,gray night-dress.

She ran her fingers though her waist-length,messy,orange-red hair as her sights adjusted to the world and lights around her.

Yoli-Nita sat on the bench as she watched people on the other side of the park as they put up signs and booths for some-kind of fair or party.

_'I wonder what's it for..'_ she thought to herself

Suddenly,she realized that she was a freak in the open!

She looked down at her patched-skin and cover her face with her hair.

Through her locks,she spotted something.

She ran out of the park,down the street,and behind the clothing store.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

I NEED REVIEWS TO GET INSPIRED!


	3. Show is canceled and a MONSTER

I'm half-inspired,half-lazy.

So stay with me,_chicos y chicas_!

Here's next chapter!

I own only Yoli-Nita.

* * *

It was mid-day when the Archer family go to the Park for the carnival.

Mr. and Mrs. Archer had gone to get some food when they left Abby and Ty in front of a stage in the middle of the festivities.

The stage had a big banner above it that said in big,red letters: **CHICAGO FAMILY'S FREAK-SHOW**.

Abby glared at the sign as Ty looked around and saw many people around the stage,waiting for the show to begin.  
"I can believe that this many people want to see-"

Ty was interrupted as a city official walked up on the stage.  
The people clapped and shouted for the show to begin.

The city official tried the calm the people as he raised his hands for silence,"People! Please calm down and listen!"

"WE WANNA SEE THE FREAK-SHOW!" yelled some goth-girls behind Abby and Ty

People started joining in as the city official tried to quiet the people.

"People,please listen! I have news concerning the show!" he yelled above the protests

Suddenly,Mr. and Mrs. Archer walked up behind their kids.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Archer asked

"This stupid freak-show is having problems." Abby answered

People quietly started to calm down but some people continued complaining.

Ty turned his head for a second and noticed a dark figure as it ran through people of the crowd.  
"Hey,Abby-"

"THE SHOW IS CANCELED!"

Everyone looked up at the city official.

People fell quiet except for some that were beginning to get mad.

"What!" a few people yelled near the back

"According to a new reporter near the outskirts of town,the,uh.._ahem_,'entertainers' from the show were kidnapped last night!"

People began mumbling to themselves in confusion.

"Who would want to kidnap freaks from a freak-show?" asked Mr. Archer

"Yeah,_who_ would?" Ty asked his sister,exchanging suspicious looks

* * *

Behind a tree,near the stage in the park,a dark figure stood.

The figure was dressed in a very,long dark-brown coat and a brown hat.

The figure lifted off the hat and revealed to be non-other than the rag-doll girl herself.  
Her hair was tied back with some bits in her face.

She closed her eyes and put her hat above her heart.

She began to pray.

"_God,please let my uncle be OK,and help me find someone that will help me find my friends..._"

* * *

Abby and Ty sat at the bench near the back on the park.  
Abby pulled out her Grossometer,but Ty stopped her.

"What are you doing?" he tightened his grip on her wrist

"I'm gonna call LabRat to see if he can find out anything about the freak-show kidnapping." she pulled his hand away from her

"But it's our day off! We can do this tomorrow."

"Yeah,but-"

"**AAAHHHHHHHH!**"

The grossologists jumped out of their seat.  
They turned to the direction of the scream.

An old lady was pointing to the street yelling,"MONSTER!"

They turned to see in the direction of where the lady was pointing.  
They saw a mysterious figure run down the street.

Abby grabbed her brother's arm and started running after the figure.

"COME ON!" she yelled at her brother

"BUT WE-"

Before he continue complaining to Abby,she and the 'monster' had disappeared down the street.

"So much for our day off..."

* * *

Who's the 'monster'?

You'll find out...

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Who kidnapped you?

_Orale_,this is about the point where I drop the story because a writer's block hits me at least once...  
But I'm gonna try to break this habit.

And I'm gonna start another Grossology story involving my favorite pairing.(If you've seen my DeviantArt account,you should more than know XD)

I own nothing but Yoli-Nita and the Freaks

* * *

The sun was in the middle of the sky.

A truck had pulled into a old,dusty,abandoned warehouse on the far-off side of town.  
The back doors on the truck swung open,sun hurting the eyes of those who were in the back.

A familiar big-headed villain smirked as the kidnapped freaks groaned in worry.

"Where are we?" some of them asked

Lance Boil got into the truck and started pushing the freaks out of truck.

"Where are you taking us?" the huge rhino-freak asked as he got off the ground

"I due time,you'll know..." he started walking to the darkness of the warehouse...

* * *

"STOP!"

The Archer kids kept chasing after the so-called monster.  
They had reached the dark ghettos of the city when the 'monster' had started to slow down.

"Stop!" Abby yelled again

They ran into a dark alley when the 'monster' finally stopped.  
They stood still as the 'monster' slowly turn it's head towards them.

Abby and Ty stepped back in surprise at the sight of the 'monster'.

It wasn't a monster.

It was a girl with patched skin and different colored eyes.  
She wore a long coat that covered most her body.

Tears rolled down her stitched cheeks as she tried to look at them without crying.

"Who are you?" Ty asked, walking slowly towards her

"P-plea-ease h-hel-lp m-me..." she struggled to say through her tears

"But who are you?" Abby asked her

"M-my n-n-name is Yol-Yola-landa Ch-Chica-go..."

"'Yolanda Chicago'?" Ty asked

"...Y-yes...b-but c-c-c-a-all m-e Yoli-N-Nita..."

"...Are you OK?" Abby asked her as she walked up to her

Yoli-Nita was about to answer but she started to fight back her tears and some let through.

Ty put a hand on her shoulder in pity and she just hung her head.

"Don't worry,you'll be alright..." he reassured her

"...I-I n-n-need t-to fi-ind m-y frien-nds..." she managed though tears

"We'll help you."

She looked at them with hope and happiness as they both gave her a comforting look.

"T-thank y-y-you g-g-uys..." she smiled

"Where was the last time you saw them?"

"L-last n-n-night...some-somebody k-kidn-napped us.."

Suddenly,Abby realized something,

"Were you part of that Freak-Show in the park?"

"Y-yes...T-the guy w-who tried t-t-to kidnap u-us...accid-dentally dropped m-me..."

"Who?" Ty asked

"W-what?"

"Who tired kidnapping you and your friends?"

"S-someone n-n-named L-la-"

"Huh?" Abby couldn't hear her

"L-Lance Boil..."

* * *

REVIEW,PLZ!


	5. A call for help

Sorry if the chapter took a while,summer break has drained the working bit out of me.

Here _esta_ the next chapter of "Welcome To The Freak-Show"!  
Sorry if it's kinda short,I wanna get this done before school starts next month.

Enjoy!

* * *

Lance Boil had taken the freaks to the other side of the werehouse where he stood in front of a large machine.

"W-what is that?" the body-less head freak asked

Lance turned and grabed the freak and put him in front of the machine.

With an evil look in his glare,he said "I'll show you..."

He pulled a huge switch and a strange light emitted from a lazer-like end in front of him.

"WHAT THE HEC-"

**ZAAAAAP!**

* * *

"Lab Rat? Are you there?"

The tech support Grossologist came up on Abby's Grossometer. "What's u-hey,isn't today your and Ty's day off!"

"Yeah,but something came up and we need some help."

"Well,what do ya need?"

Abby turned her head to look at Ty holding the sobbing rag-doll girl,to keep her from fall to the ground.

"We found a girl who says Lance Boil tried to kidnapper her an-"

"Wait! Is she part of that freak-show?"

Abby looked at him with surprise,"You know? How?"

"It's been all over the news since this morning!"  
He pointed to the super computer in the Gag Lab with paused videos of news reports the were all about the freak-show attack from the other night.

"Well, we need somewhere to hide her until we find her freinds-"

"Stop right there,Abby!"

Abby almost jumped back in surprise.

"W-what? What's wrong?"

"Remeber the last time you and Ty brought someone to the Gag Lab?" he responded

Suddenly,images of the Kid Rot insident flashed into her mind.

"Oh,yeah...Chester..." Abby turned to look at Yoil-Nita,who had stopped crying but still looked miserable ,"...but this different! She's been through so much!"

"I would,Abby,but...I don't want to risk it again!"

"Oh,come on! Have a heart..." then she pointed the Grossometer at the little freak

Lab Rat felt sorry that the rag-doll girl had lost her friends and family,but something inside of him kept telling him not give in.

Then she looked up a him.

That little face made him decide...

"I'm sorry...but no."

Abby turned the Grossolometer back towards her "But if we don't hide her Lance Boil will find and kidnap her!"

Lab Rat thought about it for a few seconds then gave in,"Fine,but if something goes wrong,you and Ty are responsible!"

"Thank you,Lab Rat! We'll be there in a few minutes!" then she turned off her Grossometer

"What'd Lab Rat say?" asked Ty as he walk over to Abby with Yoli-Nita in his arms

"He said we can hide Yoil-Nita in the Gag Lab."

"W-wait,w-w-where is t-that?" Yoli-Nita stuttered

"You'll see."

* * *

Finally!  
And I got this chapt' done before I leave for my summer program!

REVIEW PLEASEEE!


End file.
